Frollo VS Gaston
Frollo VS Gaston is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the tenth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Description Battle of the Disney villains! These conniving Frenchmen are two of the most threatening Disney villains on show, and are now ready to face off against each other! With only their wits, their arsenal, and no magic, who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Disney. The happiest place on Earth-- Boomstick: What?! That's bullshit! Especially with their villains on parade! Seriously, how can this be considered bright and colourful for children?? Wiz: That's right - Disney films have had many vile, disgusting and downright hateful villains, and these two Frenchmen are two of the biggest examples. Claude Frollo, the sinister judge from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Boomstick: And Gaston, the rough and tough Big Bad of Beauty and the Beast! Wiz: These two villains are very special in that they do not use magic for their power - only their arsenal, their strengths, and their wits. With this in mind, who will prevail as Disney's deadliest French villain? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Frollo Boomstick: Judge Claude Frollo is the sinister judge of Paris, Minister of Justice, and owner of one of the most epic voices around, excluding yours truly, of course. Frollo: But remember Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary. Wiz: And when you look at how it came to be in recent times, it's easy to see why. Judge Claude Frollo is an old judge of Paris who longs to purge it completely of gypsies, no matter what or how he went about it, whether it be burning them at the stake or burning them inside their own homes. Boomstick: He wouldn't last a day if The Hunchback was made in modern times, huh? Wiz: Yep. Anyway, a gypsy believing to have held stolen goods was escaping from Frollo, and was subsequently killed by his... foot. It turns out this load was in fact a deformed baby child, which Frollo declared... Frollo: A monster! Wiz: And he would have drowned the defenceless toddler had this old man not stepped in. Boomstick: And bear in mind that this is only the BEGINNING of the film! It only gets worse from here! Wiz: He raised this baby as Quasimodo, a hunchback who he locked in Notre Dame cathedral, teaching him that the world would shun him. He manipulated him to trust what he says and only what he says: Frollo: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to? Quasimodo: My... friends. Frollo: I see. And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo? Quasimodo: Stone. Frollo: Can stone talk? Quasimodo: No, it can't. Frollo: That's right. You're a smart lad. Boomstick: Dick. Wiz: And that's only when he's kind, mind you. Boomstick: And then this lady happened, by the name of Esmeralda. Frollo began getting some creepy ideas with this lady and even declared her of being a witch. He even believes him gaining lust for her is work of the Devil. Because he can't admit to his own mistakes in religion. Wiz: It's true - Frollo is a unique Disney villain in that he genuinely believes he is doing things for the greater good, when obviously... he's not. His lust for Esmeralda drove him to sin, and he declared that if he could not have her, the pits of Hell could. Boomstick: Frollo is cunning and manipulative, one of the best Disney villains of that kind. He taught Quasi so many false things about himself and the outside world for such a long time, and even managed to hire a whole legion of thugs to pose as soldiers! Wiz: He is also excellent at strategy and cunning behaviour, such as tricking Quasimodo into revealing the location of the Court of Miracles. And most parts of the film suggests that he is a pyromaniac, burning gypsies or anyone helping them. Boomstick: Him and Scorpion would have a field day together. I mean, in the burning aspect. Wiz: And while he's not exactly a physical fighter, so to speak, he does have some equipment on his side. His sword is sharp enough to cut through stone and he holds a small dagger, which he would have used to kill Quasimodo had he not overpowered the old man. And he can also use the cape on his back to swipe over people and drag them down, though this was also used against him. Boomstick: But his greatest asset is his stallion, horribly named Snowball! This steed is fast, able to run as fast as a person and is implied to have quite a bit of a strength for just a horse! Wiz: Frollo is a vicious and clever villain. His reputation and hatred by the people granted him such a high power in his authority as the most powerful man in Notre Dame, and a ruthless enemy. But he is not invincible. He has shown clear fear over being overpowered and even raised Quasimodo out of fear for his own life. But by the end, he was desperate to kill the one he lusted for so much that it practically became his downfall. Boomstick: But I suppose that's what you get if you give an old man like him ideas... Esmeralda: What are you doing? Frollo: I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck. Esmeralda: I know what you were "imagining." Wiz: But even with all of his faults, Frollo is still one of the darkest and most sinister of Disney's villain line-up. Frollo: She... will... burn! Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqGL9B_TPTI x - from 3:26 to 3:45 Gaston Wiz: Owner of a local tavern in a small village in Alsace-Lorraine, France, and the appointed "town hero", Gaston is a strong and muscular man who occupies himself with hunting, both on animals and for Belle, a woman he is interested in. Boomstick: Buuuuut it turns out Gaston is a bit shallow! Even though he hunts after Belle, who indulges herself in books, he doesn't think highly of women reading books or thinking. Gaston: It's not right for a woman to read! Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking...! Wiz: Despite this sexist way of thinking, Gaston has three women - the Bimbettes - lusting over him, which he leaves in the shadows in favour of Belle. Since he wasn't enough of a prick to begin with. Boomstick: No matter how hard he tried, he could not impress Belle or win her over. But then something happened that changed his way of thinking about the situation. Wiz: Belle had been captured by... a Beast. Maurice: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast! Wiz: Everyone believed that Belle's father had gone crazy, but Gaston saw this as an opportunity for blackmailing Belle into marrying him. He threatened to lock her father in a mental asylum, but Belle thought better of Gaston's tactics. Gaston: Have it your way! Boomstick: So he took matter into his own hands, and rallied the townspeople to storm the Beast's castle and take the prize of Belle's hand! But in fact, it was the Beast who was the good guy by the end, and Gaston was the baddie. Wiz: Though it's unsurprising to see why he took the Beast on. His strength allows him to pick up a bench with three women on it with just one arm! And this stems from his... rather strange diet. Gaston (singing): When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large... and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a baaaaaaaarge! Boomstick: I'm not a health expert, but that doesn't sound like a healthy eating plan. Wiz: Even though he is a strongman who believes thinking is dangerous, he is not just all brawn and no brain. In fact, he seems pretty clever, being able to manipulate the entire village and coming up with the plan to blackmail Belle using her father, but his biggest strengths lie in his hunting skills and weaponry. Boomstick: Besides his fists, he wields a blunderbuss that can shoot things with precision, useful for when he's shooting flying stuff when out on the hunt. LeFou: Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Gaston! Boomstick: He also is well versed in using a bow and arrow to take down his foes and can slash foes with his dagger. But if he runs out of options, he can just pull CHUNKS OFF OF THINGS AND USE THEM AS A WEAPON! That's not something you just do. That is art, right there. Wiz: Much like his opponent, Gaston also has a black horse of his own, although it appears to be a standard horse, if anything else. Though it seems to share similarities with the horse of Disney's Headless Horseman. The Headless Horseman lets out his infamous laugh, startling Ichabod and his horse. Boomstick: Holy shit. Wiz: Gaston is strong and clever, and his hunting skills reflect on his success and seemingly positive reputation. But he is not invincible. Gaining enough of an advantage on his foe can lead to him becoming arrogant and cocky. This was how the Beast almost killed him the first time. He also is reckless in planning, and often underestimates his opponent. Boomstick: And if no-one matches wits like Gaston, how come he can't win a checkers match? Wiz: Because no-one is inconsistent like Gaston. Gaston: Disgraced. Rejected. Publicly humiliated! Wiz: But even still, Gaston could very easily smash his way to the top. Gaston: I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton A dark, cold night begins to sweep over the streets of Paris as it snows moderately. In the streets, a black horse struts the streets. On it, Gaston is riding, with LeFou walking alongside. LeFou: So why are we here, Gaston? Gaston: Belle won't accept any of my advances to marry her! I know she won't accept a simple offer. I've got to do something that will impress her enough to get her to marry me! LeFou: And is that why we came to Paris? Gaston: Of course! Gaston and his horse continue to travel through town. Elsewhere, approaching from the opposite direction, Frollo and his men patrol through the streets. When both horsemen meet, all of them stop. The townspeople look on as Frollo and Gaston stare each other down. Frollo: Who is this brutish oaf? Gaston: I am no brute, old man! I am a town hero! Frollo: Then see how a so called "town hero" will deal with this... arrest him! Frollo points at Gaston and looks at his soldiers to prompt them to attack. They charge at Gaston. The townspeople, including LeFou, run off in fear, but Gaston pulls his Blunderbuss out and takes aim at the charging soldiers, killing them all with individual shots. Frollo: How DARE you defy me! Gaston: A tyrant of the captial, hm? Well if taking you down will win Belle's heart... Gaston draws his dagger. Gaston: ...Then bring it on, old man! (Cue Beauty and the Beast - Battle on the Tower - starting from 2:39) Frollo grimaces as he readies his horse to charge, drawing his sword. Frollo: You are making a grave mistake, you fool. Both horses and horsemen stand opposite each other in Paris' square as the Notre Dame bells ring out. FIGHT! Gaston: HYAH! Gaston kicks his horse's side to prompt it to charge at Frollo. Frollo's horse, likewise, charges at Gaston. The two horses charge at one another as Frollo and Gaston lift their blades, preparing to strike each other. Gaston swings his knife and Frollo swings his sword as the horses pass by, clashing. Frollo turns back around for a second attack, as does Gaston, except he opts for a bow and arrow this time, shooting two arrows at Frollo as the horses charge. Frollo is able to block the first with his sword but is unable to prevent the second one hitting him, causing him to fall off of his horse. Gaston whips his horse's reins, attempting to trample Frollo under his horse's hooves. Frollo, however, is able to get to his feet and out of the way in time, using his cape to whisk over Gaston and pull him off his horse. The horses go to fight their own battle as Frollo readies his sword again. Frollo: Let's see how strong you really are. Gaston grins. Gaston: With pleasure! Gaston draws his bow with another arrow and fires it at Frollo. He dodges and swings his sword above his head and thrusts it down with intent to slice Gaston's head, but he backflips away. Gaston decides to put his bow away for now as he charges at Frollo and punches him, launching him a fair distance across the square. Gaston charges again, hoping to finish the fight on the spot, but Frollo whips out his dagger and slices Gaston's ankle before he punches him, causing him to drop to his hands and knees and allowing Frollo to get up to his feet. Frollo raises his sword in an attempt to kill Gaston, but Gaston recovers and kicks him in gut, sending Frollo back across the square again. Both get up uneasily. Frollo: Rrgh... Frollo looks to Snowball and makes his way over to him, climbing back onto the horse. Gaston, having now got to his feet, finds himself overshadowed by Frollo and his horse. Thinking quickly, he pulls out his blunderbuss and shoots at Frollo's horse, shooting it in the underside. The horse stumbles and whinnies in pain as Frollo holds on in an attempt to stay on. Using the distraction as an opportunity, Gaston runs to his horse and climbs back aboard. He motions to Frollo. Gaston: Better luck next time, old man! He whips the reins on his horse, prompting it to gallop away from the square. As Snowball regains composure, Frollo looks on. Frollo: Coward! Come back and finish what you started, at the least! Frollo whips the reins of Snowball who, depsite the pain, gallops after Gaston and his horse. A chase begins, with Frollo racing after Gaston through the streets of Paris. Eventually, the horses draw side by side, and Frollo swings his sword at Gaston, who ducks underneath it and prompts his horse to charge and jump over a railing. Frollo's horse stops, unable to clear the gap. Frollo grits his teeth and steers his horse towards another way round. Gaston, meanwhile, has arrived outside Notre Dame cathedral. Gaston: Looks like I've lost that old coot! Suddenly, Frollo and Snowball charge to Notre Dame from seemingly out of nowhere, Snowball still bleeding from the gunshot from earlier. Gaston looks in surprise and then anger as he prompts his horse to charge again. The two charge at each other, causing the two horses to clash. Frollo is able to nick Gaston's arm with his sword, but Gaston lands a punch back as the horses struggle against each other. Suddenly, Gaston and his horse get an opportunity as Gaston's horse bucks Frollo's horse, sending them through the doors of Notre Dame. Frollo loses his balance and falls onto the floor as Snowball falls limp. As Gaston's horse trots into the cathedral, Frollo goes over to his horse and examines its injuries. The gunshot, the kick... there was no way it could have survived all of that. Frollo's face is full of anguish and sadness, but quickly dissolves to pure anger. Frollo: You MONSTER! Frollo grips his sword with both hands and charges at Gaston's horse. Gaston tries to get his horse to evade, but Frollo stabs the top of its leg, causing the horse to stop abruptly, throwing Gaston off. Frollo then slices the leg off of the horse, leaving it to die slowly as he turns his attention to Gaston, pointing his now-bloodstained sword at him. Frollo: You are now on holy ground. And holy ground is where you will be sacrificed... for the greater good. Gaston grins, pulling up the already short sleeves of his shirt. Gaston: We'll see who is sacrificing the other! (cue The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Sanctuary! - starting from the beginning) Gaston draws his dagger as Frollo swings his sword at him. The two weapons clash as Frollo and Gaston prepare their attacks again. This time, Frollo swings his sword upward from his side, knocking the dagger out of Gaston's hand, landing in the fireplace. Left without a clear weapon, Gaston decided to parry Frollo's sword strikes with his fists, before a downward cut forces him to duck out of the way. With some distance between the two villains, Gaston draws his bow, picks from his pouch and pulls back the string, aiming at Frollo's head... ...and realizes that nothing is in the string. Gaston looks at his bow, and then into his pouch, realizing that he is out of arrows. He throws the now defunct bow to one side as he attempts to strike Frollo, but once again Frollo pulls out his dagger, this time stabbing him in his right ankle. As Gaston recoils, Frollo walks over to the fireplace, pulls a torch from the wall and lights it, before turning to Gaston. Frollo: I've burned many witches and gypsies... and you shall now follow! Frollo throws the torch at Gaston, who ducks underneath it. The torch has made it outside and lands near some hay carts, lighting them on fire. Back inside, Gaston attempts to grab Frollo, but he begins to ascend the stairwell, going up to the roof of the cathedral. Gaston: Get back here and FIGHT! Gaston pulls his blunderbuss out again, chasing Frollo up to the roof of Notre Dame. The fire in the streets begins to intensify and spread through the city as Frollo gets out onto the roof and behind cover. Gaston soon arrives, blunderbuss at the ready to shoot Frollo up. Gaston wanders around the roof, searching for his opponent, as Frollo silently watches. He then approaches Gaston from behind as he prepares to slice him. Gaston suddenly turns as Frollo swings his sword down. It misses Gaston but slices his gun in two pieces. Gaston looks down at his ruined weapon and throws it into the fire below, determined to kill Frollo - even with just his fists. Gaston: It's time to finish this! Frollo bows slightly. Frollo: The fire's getting hot. I'd hate to keep it waiting. Frollo and Gaston engage in a fists-on-sword fight as they parry each other's blows. Frollo backs Gaston up against a wall, but before he can slice Gaston open, he ducks out of the way, leaving Frollo to slice through a gargoyle statue. They continue to clash sword-on-fist, but then Gaston uppercuts Frollo's hands, knocking the sword out of his hands and having it land in the fires below. (cue The Hunchback of Notre Dame - And He Shall Smite The Wicked - starting from 2:31) Without a weapon, Frollo now stands shocked as Gaston kicks him across to the edge of the cathedral roof. Frollo reels in pain as Gaston looks around for a weapon to use, before looking at a section of the cathedral resembling a spike and pulling it out from its foundations, turning it into a makeshift club. Frollo looks up as Gaston looms over him, prepared to end the fight. Gaston: It's over, old man! I have won this fight! You are finished! Gaston laughs evilly, but suddenly Frollo kicks Gaston, winding him slightly. Getting to his feet and siezing the opportunity, Frollo stabs Gaston in the gut before swiping his cape over Gaston's head and kicking him. Gaston goes over the edge of the cathedral roof, but manages to hang on for dear life, as Frollo now looms over him. He stabs Gaston's left hand, leaving him to dangle with just his right. Gaston has a clear look of pain and despair on his face as Frollo prepares to finish the fight. Frollo: Goodbye... FOREVER! And with these words, Frollo stabs Gaston's other hand. Unable to prevent it, Gaston is forced to let go, yelling out in fear as he plummets into the raging inferno below, with Frollo looking on. Frollo: I have won this battle! Frollo begins to laugh, quietly at first, but starting to become more and more maniacal as he raises his arms into the air in victory, with the flames below continuing to consume the city. K.O! Frollo laughs maniacally as whatever is left of Gaston burns in the inferno ravaging Paris. Results (Cue Chaos X - Hellfire - starting from 0:34) Boomstick: What?? How did an old man beat a super-strong hunter!? Wiz: While Gaston had power in spades, he is his own biggest weakness. Taking that much of a lead over Frollo in the final third made him cocky, arrogant and underestimating his opponent, allowing Frollo to take control back and finish the job. Boomstick: And remember that he did this against the Beast, and that eventually cost him his life! Gaston: What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to FIGHT BACK? The Beast does just that. Wiz: Frollo was definitely overpowered by Gaston's strength and his aggression. But what he lacks in power, he makes up for with his wits and cunning. Systematically removing Gaston's options one by one improved his chances of winning significantly. Boomstick: Though not before that epic fight on horseback! Frollo and Gaston's horses were tough old things, so a fight to the finish on foot was inevitable! Wiz: Frollo's pyromaniac tendencies certainly helped in the past. Frollo: Choose me... or the fire. Boomstick: And while neither villain succeeded in their goal, Gaston willingly stabbed the Beast in a risky position which proved to become his demise, but Frollo would have killed Esmeralda had fate itself not stepped in. Wiz: Gaston gave it his all, but Frollo was too smart for him to succeed. Boomstick: Well, no-one dies in Death Battle like Gaston... Wiz: The winner is Frollo. Who would you be rooting for? Frollo Gaston Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Season Finale Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015